Who Would Have Thought
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: The hardest thing to do is watch the person you love, love someone else. Santana and Sebastian are best friends, but will newly uncovered feelings make or break their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian's POV**

"Please Sebastian, do it for me" Santana looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you had any chilli sauce?" I asked the waiter as she walked past.

"No sorry we don't" she apolagised, looking down at our breadsticks - probably wondering why we would want chilli sauce - and then leaving the table with a weird glance.

Santana let go of a breath I didn't know she was holding and she sighed.

"I don't get why you couldn't ask, it was you that wanted it" I stated and she shook her head at the thought.

"Because I wasn't sure if they had any and right now it seems really embarrassing to be in your situation" my jaw dropped slightly in humour at her words and she just shrugged.

She continued eating while occasionally checking her phone, and I took the time to really look at her. Our personalities are basically made for us to not get along, and we didn't for a long time, but for some reason we just jelled and we have been best friends ever since.

I knew her like the back of my hand and she thought that was a bad thing, but I didn't see it that way. I knew everything that made her sad and everything that made her happy. I knew how to tell when she was upset, even if she was smiling. I knew how to cheer her up, and most of all I knew that I had completely and utterly fallen for her.

It took me a while to accept it. I thought that it was just the feelings of a new friendship, but as we grew closer I realised that I needed her in my life and I wanted to be more to her than a sidekick. I tried multiple times to tell her, but I can't. Like I said, I need her in my life and if telling her I have feelings for her could jeopardise that, then I don't want to even risk it.

A pair of well manicured fingers clicked in front of my eyes and I was brought back to reality.

"Sorry" I apolagised and Santana just shrugged again.

"What had you so distracted?" she questioned and I could feel my breath hitch in my throat.

"Uhh.. nothing" I stuttered and she raised an eyebrow, but she didn't have time to question me further because a male's voice distracted her from the conversation.

"Hey babe" he smirked and Santana sat up straight to peck him on the lips. My eyes flickered to the table and they didn't raise again until he spoke again. This time to acknowledge me.

"Sebastian" he nodded,

"Puck" I answered simply.

"Ready to go?" Puck turned his attention back to Santana and she nodded.

"Thanks for lunch Seb, do you want a ride home?" Santana asked me and for a second my eyes glanced down at their intwined hands.

"No thanks, I'll be cool" I insisted. I don't think I would be able to sit in a car with them acting all lovey dovie.

"You sure man?" Puck asked and I nodded. He shrugged and then pulled Santana away. She waved over her shoulder and then leant into Puck as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

I sighed heavily and my heart dropped because the hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else.

* * *

**_Hello Again!  
After I wrote 'Smooth Criminal' a lot of you wanted me to write another Santana and Sebastian story and here it is :)  
This story is going to be a bit different, referring to how the characters act, but hopefully you guys enjoy it.  
I have also already finished writing this and it is about 4 chapter long, so when I get some feedback I will be uploading the other chapters_** (just so I can make changes if you guys don't like something)

_**So please review and let me know what you think and if I should even continue with this story :)**_

_**Thanks and until next time x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's POV**

Puck's car smelt like it usually does - of dirty football boots and cologne. A weird mix, but it never changed.

At the moment we were driving back to my house, but my mind was somewhere else, I couldn't focus on anything he was saying.

Why was I with him? I wasn't even sure I felt anything towards him anymore. After I broke up with Brittany, I decided that I needed a popularity boost again. Puck is the best I could find and since then no one dared to look me in the eyes when I walked down the hallway - just like normal.

Now however, I needed someone that cared about me and didn't just want to get in my pants. I glanced over at him as he lifted his arm up to smell under it before making a bad face. See, why was I with him when I could get someone so much better. Someone that liked the true me. Someone like.. Sebastian.

Lately I have been noticing these feelings towards him, but he doesn't seem to notice when I try to start conversations about what we mean to each other. I thought there might be a chance he liked me back, but right now - sitting in Puck's stinky car - I was doubting myself. Maybe he really just thought of me as a best friend and he will be weirded out if I tell him how I feel. I don't want to lose him though, so maybe it's better to just keep quiet.

Puck stopped the car in my driveway and a sudden burst of confidence ran through me.

"We need to talk" he looked over at me startled, just by the fact that we would be talking instead of making out.

"I don't know if this is what I want anymore" he looked at me confused so I continued, "All we do is go to someone's house and do... stuff. But I don't think I can keep doing the same thing all the time. I need to be with someone that can just sit and talk to me without yelling or being mean"

It was true, whenever I tried to have a real conversation with Puck we ended up fighting. One of us would say a snarky comment and the other one would blow up.

He looked straight ahead and scoffed.

"What?" I asked shocked and he shook his head.

"I have been trying Santana, but you never want to hang out anymore. You're always with Sebastian or having 'you time'".

I sat there shocked. All this time I thought that Puck was at fault - that we just didn't work - but maybe the relationship isn't what I want because I'm not trying to change it or work for it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that I was being like that, but this doesn't change anything. If I wanted to be with you I think I would have been trying. I do love you Puck, just not in that way" I admitted and he nodded.

"I never realised until now how much it could hurt to lose something I never really had" he almost whispered and my heart broke slightly.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" he shrugged and I leant over to peck his cheek softly.

I turned to open my door and when I was about to close it he stopped me.

"Don't feel bad Santana. We weren't meant to be, you were just the one that was brave enough to say it" I nodded and shut the door. Offering him a small smile before I turned towards my house.

I heard his car speed off and I retrieved my phone from my bag.

_**Santana: **__Can you come over? Puck and I just broke up. _

I waited a few minutes as I opened the front door and flopped on the lounge. My phone buzzed and his reply made me smile.

_**Sebastian: **__Be there in a few. Hope you're ok x_

I chucked my phone on the coffee table and ran upstairs for a quick shower. I was about to hope in under the steamy water when I heard rain start to pour down outside. This made my shower idea even better, I love taking them when it's raining. I washed my hair quickly and cleaned my skin with strawberry body wash.

I turned off the water and grabbed a white fluffy towel. After drying off, I put on my sweatpants and loose t-shirt before using the towel to dry off my hair. I didn't bother brushing it, leaving it in wet curls.

It was still raining outside so I grabbed a blank white tee and a pair of trackie pants that my mum bought for me. They were way too big, so they were perfect. If Sebastian was really going to turn up then he would need some dry clothes to change into.

As I finished folding the clothes over the back of the lounge the doorbell rang loudly through the house.

"Come in" I yelled and a second later a drenched Sebastian walked in.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to the people that are following the story :) I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian's POV**

I stammered in and Santana let out a throaty laugh.

"Sorry" her laughter stopped and she pretended to be apologetic before giggling again.

"Clothes on the back of the couch" she yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

I peeled off my current shirt and slung it over the railing of the stairs.

"Oh sorry... I uh thought you would go in another room" Santana stuttered as she walked back into the room with 2 hot drinks. I whipped around and frowned at how uncomfortable she looked. We had both gotten changed in front of each other before, what was different now?

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded a little too quickly. She set the drinks down on the coffee table and ran her hand through her damp hair. I turned around as I made my way towards the dry clothes, but something stopped me before I could reach them.

"Santana, what're you doing?" I shivered as she ran her hands from my back to my chest.

She kissed between my shoulder blades and I knew then that she wanted what I had been thinking about for as long as I could remember.

"Santana" I sighed again as I turned around, but I didn't have time to say anything else because she stood quickly on her toes and connected our lips. Her hands ran into my hair and mine settled on her hips.

She backed us up until we hit the couch and she moved on top of me as I sat down. Our lips moved in sync and as I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip she parted them slightly and granted me access. As we stopped for breath she attacked my neck and as much as I wanted this, one thought was recurring in my head. Her and Puck had just broke up and now she was all over me.

I didn't want to just be some rebound to her, and I knew if I went through with this then that's all that I would ever be.

"Santana stop" I sighed and pushed her gently off my lap onto the couch space next to me.

"What? why?" she question, clearly confused.

"You and Puck just broke up" I stated and she shrugged slowly, "I don't want this to be some meaningless thing to make you feel better".

"Puck and I were never going to work" she whispered,

"But that doesn't mean that the relationship can just be forgotten in a second" I stood up from the couch and put my wet t-shirt back on, "I like you Santana. I have for a long time, but I'm not going to be 'that' guy for you".

She seemed shocked and stood from the couch, making her way over to me.

"Please just be with me" she pleaded and I was suddenly angry. She couldn't expect me to just give her pity sex to make her happy again.

"Santana, I just told you I liked you and you seem to be completely ignoring it" She seemed like she wanted to tell me something, but I could see it in her eyes that she had decided against it.

"I want you" she smirked slightly and ran her hand up my arm.

"I can't believe you right now" I spat as I walked past her to the front door.

"Please say Sebastian" she sounded desperate, but she didn't seem to be feeling anything when I told her about my feelings, so I wasn't going to show her pity now.

"No Santana. You can't treat people like shit and then expect them to love you"

And with that I slammed the door and it was over.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to the people that are following the story :) I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's POV**

I wanted to tell him I loved him yesterday, but it all happened so quickly and I panicked. I loved Brittany and look how that turned out. I was protecting my heart, but I broke it anyway.

I knocked on his door, hoping that he was home and that he would actually answer to me if he was. The door swung open and Sebastian's mother appeared in front of me.

"Santana" she smiled happily and pulled me in for a friendly hug.

"Hi Mrs Smyth" I grinned back.

"I was just on my way out, but please go in. Sebastian is in his room" she stated as she walked off with a small wave.

I entered the house, shutting the door behind me. I ran up the stairs and came face to face with his closed door.

I knocked before opening it slightly.

"Go away mum" I heard Sebastian's groggy voice come from inside, and I swung the wooden door open further so we were now looking at each other.

"What are you doing here Santana?" he asked as he sat up from his bed.

"I came to apologise" I told him and he stood with his arms crossed.

"Oh.. look Seb I'm sorry. I didn't realise it, but I was using you and that couldn't feel good",

"I'm not mad about that Santana" he stated simply and I knew I had to talk about his confession.

"I know you probably hate me right now, but I love you" I breathed finally, "I have since we became friends and I don't know why it took me so long to realise it. When you said it yesterday I was shocked and scared, and I didn't want to open myself up to get hurt again. Please forgive me" Tears filled my eyes and I knew I was going to break at any second.

"What about Puck?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by what I just said, "The whole school thought you were perfect together" he waited for a response and my voice cracked as I replied.

"I don't care if he's the most perfect guy in the world" a tear slid down my cheek as I started, "He's not you".

I was about to lose it when Sebastian moved forward and captured my lips with his. It was quick and sweet, and perfect at the same time. He leant backwards and stared into my eyes as he wiped away my tears.

"I love you Santana. You know I do" he smiled and I grinned back at him.

I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly so we were leaning backwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck and everything just fell into place. I felt happy and complete, and I knew that this was what was right.

I leant back, leaving a sweet peck on his lips, and smiled again at him.

"I can't believe we're here. Together" he chuckled and I grinned at his laugh.

"Who would have thought".

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed :) Sorry it was such a short story, but I wasn't ready to commit to a long story. **_

_**Thanks again xo  
**_


End file.
